Frozen Heart
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: When the cure that Rouge was so desperate to receive starts wearing off she sets off back to the place she never thought she'd belong to again. Facing both new and old feelings Rouge must decide her place in the grand scheme of things and must choose the life she needs to lead, the one with her old mutant family, or the one with the human life she's created.
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN HEART**

 **CHAPTER 1**

I packed my clothes carefully, making sure to leave nothing behind. I never thought I'd be heading back to that place; I thought I'd be free of it forever, after all I had nothing left in common with the people I'd left behind. Yet here I was packing up the life I had created for myself and moving on, moving back. I had done this three times before, only succeeding twice in escaping the life I'd been living, I'd left my biological family, I'd tried and failed, to leave my mutant family, succeeding mere months later; now I was preparing to leave my chosen family.

I could hear Andrew shuffling downstairs getting ready to go to work. He didn't know what I was planning and I couldn't let him know. I didn't know how he'd react, whether he would try and make me stay or whether he would be repulsed just by the sight of me. Call me a coward but either way I wasn't willing to stick around and see; if he hated me I knew my heart wouldn't be able to take it. Quickly shutting off that line of thought I stored the half filled suitcase under the bed, the rest of the packing would have to wait until Andrew had left, I couldn't have him hear me clattering around and guess what I'm planning.

Pulling myself up onto the bed I huddled against the headboard, the memories of what had happened last night invading my mind like daggers.

 _We'd been cuddled together on the couch, watching some stupid reality TV show, laughing at how stupid some of the contestants were. He tucked the white streak of hair behind my ear, that was all. That was all it took. My mind was suddenly filled with memories of a childhood which wasn't my own._

 _Brothers teasing me about liking a girl in my class._

 _Playing on the football team at my school._

 _My first kiss, age 14._

 _Except these weren't_ my _memories. These were Andrew's. It was back; my curse was back._

 _I backed away from Andrew as fast as I could after that, nearly toppling us both off of the couch, barely able to look at him. He tried to approach me, reaching a hand out towards me once my back was pressed firmly against the door frame but it was like my first attack all over again, all I could do was huddle in on myself and cry; cry because I could have killed Andrew, if we'd both been asleep I could have sucked him dry of life and I cried because I knew the life I had created for myself, away from everything I'd run from, would be ending very soon. Hurling out of the room as quickly as I could, I ran to the room we had shared these last three months, slamming and bolting the door behind me, knowing what had to be done._

And so now here I sit, tears once more streaming down my face as I pull myself from my thoughts. I hear something that sounds like a muffled goodbye before the loud bang of the front door closing then silence.

It took me several minutes to unwrap myself from the tight ball I'd huddled myself into before clambering off of the bed and once more pulling out the half packed suitcase from where I'd shoved it under there and finished throwing the rest of my clothes into its opening. Picking up the photo that had sat on my bedside table since I had moved in with Andrew I stared at it, trying to burn the image into my memories, to try and remember a happier time. Slamming the photo, face down, back onto the scratched surface of the old second hand bed side table I turned my back on that life, zipping up my suitcase before heaving the heavy bag off of the bed, mentally preparing myself to return to a place I had long since put behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, this is my first proper multi chapter fic and is something I've had half written up for over a year now just sitting in an unopened file on my computer, hopefully having it posted will give me more incentive to actually keep writing it. Reviews are also a great incentive and much appreciated too. Chapter 2 should hopefully be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

My gloved hands felt uncomfortable against the steering wheel of the car, I was so unused to wearing them. I'd avoided wearing gloves of any sort since I was a teenager, since I'd received the cure, I suppose I'd have to get used to them again now. It would have been faster to take the train from Richmond back Westchester to but I needed the time to think, to collect myself before I arrived, and besides, I'd never really trusted them since the incident with Magneto and so the car would have to do. Thankfully the school was in driving distance and with traffic on my side I wouldn't have to stop.

Pulling up to the old wrought iron gates I stared at them in amazement from behind the wheel of the car. The tall gothic building stood tall and proud, a safe haven for the different, for the 'gifted'. Climbing out of the car, never taking my eyes off the mansion in front of me, the place that I used to call home, I hesitantly made my way over to the intercom, praying it would be Logan or Storm who answered the call; They were two of the only people who had ever made me feel at ease with myself over the course of my short time at the school. Pushing the call button defiantly I stood and waited for an answer, my arms wrapped closely around my chest, trying to keep out some of the November night cold. I pushed the button again impatiently, the loud buzzing sound filling the air around me signalling that the phone was ringing on the other end of the line. I wasn't waiting long before someone answered my call, a distracted "Hello?" coming from the small box.

"Er- Hi- Er... Logan?" was my stammered reply, I knew very well that the person on the other end of the line wasn't Logan, the answer would never have been so polite had Logan answered the call but I hoped that that would prompt whoever was on the other end oth the line to go and fetch him.

"Er- no this is Bobby. Can I help you?"

 _Bobby._

I hadn't heard that name in years. I hadn't thought about that name in years; hadn't thoought about _him_ in years. I thought I was over it, that I had put the past completely behind me and had moved on but I guess my old love had more power over me than I thought as my mouth quickly went dry and I could suddenly hear my heartbeat in my ears and feel a tightness my throat. Then again I knew I couldn't exactly blame myself, we didn't ended on the best of terms; a lot of shouting, door slamming and finally me taking off in Cyclopes's car, the very same car which was now humming quietly behind as it sat on the gravel. Pulling myself out of my thoughts I turned to face the intercom once more.

"Is Logan there? I need to speak to him. Urgently please. Him or Storm, either will do." I tried to keep my voice as determined as possible.

"Marie?" His voice was shaking now, "Marie is that you?" I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down my rapidly beating heart as tear threatened to well in my eyes. Saying goodbye to my name would mean once more saying goodbye to my old life. This time I would be saying goodbye to the life I'd created; the life I'd created, and to Andrew. It was something that I had to do though.

"It's not Marie, not anymore. Rouge's back."

* * *

 **A/N: So that's chapter 2, thank you for continuing to read it and I hope you'll like where I'm planning on taking the story. As always reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Bobby's POV**_

Rouge was back. Her voice kept ringing in my ears, well after I'd ended the call and buzzed the gate to let her drive in. It'd been seven years since he'd last seen her, seven years since she'd slammed her door in my face, packed her bags and driven off in Scott's car. Now she was back, an unthinkable event which called for a staff (and X-Men) meeting. We'd all, myself included, though that when Rouge had driven off that would be the last any of the saw of her, and it had broken my heart.

Turning away from where I'd been staring at the phone, hand still covering the smooth black receiver, and swiftly began to make my way towards the main meeting room, ringing the school bell as I did so so as to alert the others there was a situation before settling myself onto one of the old comfy couches to wait for the others. Storm was the first person to join me, her classroom only being a few doors down from the rec room I sat in, a puzzled look on her face.

"Bobby, what's going on? Has there been a report on the news? Is someone in trouble?" I hopped to my feet as she spoke, quick to calm her nerves.

"Nothing like that Storm, we've just got an... unexpected visitor is all" I said, averting my eyes from her gaze as I did so, trying to block the pain I was feeling from showing in eyes. "Oh and you might want to sent Logan to answer the door" I warned her, Rouge would appreciate that, even I she didn't know the gesture came from him, after all Logan was the one she had asked to see so desperately. Possibly looking more confused than when she entered the room Storm left to go find Logan so as to carry out my suggestion.

Gradually, more and more of the team came to join me after Storm left, first Kitty then Hank Warren, followed by the rest, each looking as confused as Storm had, all looking to me for answers but I just shook my head at them, moving to stand next to the window, looking out on the grounds so as to avoid any more of there prying eyes or questions. This was usually Logan's spot during these sort of meeting but given the kind of emotions running though my head and heart right now I felt justified standing here instead.

I had prayed for Marie to come back since the day I'd watched the tail lights of her get away car fade further into the distance, but I'd slowly resigned myself to the fact that she'd never come back. But she was here, forever full of surprises.

Above the low murmurings circling the room I could hear voices coming closer towards us from the hall. Tapping out a gentle rhythm on the glass in front of me I tried to make myself look preoccupied and busy, leaving behind small patches of frost as I did so which soon melted against the glass from the welcoming warmth coming from the room behind me. I kept my back towards Marie and Logan as they made their way into the room, my arms now crossed against my chest, the window providing a perfect reflection of the events going on behind me, I now realised why Logan loved this spot so much, it allowed me to seem completely disinterested with the goings on of the room while allowing me to pay my full attention to the events unfurling behind me in the windows reflection.

"Wow" I heard her gasp from behind me "This is a little more... crowded... than I expected" I watched as Storm put a comforting and calming hand on her shoulder, though the flinch she gave to the touch didn't escape my notice.

"Well Bobby thought-"

"Thought it was for the best" I interrupted Storm, finally turning round to face Marie, taking in her appearance yet avoiding meeting her eyes.

"Yeah well... I got some stuff that needs explaining" she muttered, shifting her weight from one foot to another, staring at the carpet and pulling at the grey leather gloves covering her hands.

"You got your powers back" I stated, I could hear the dark note colouring my tone and I knew she would be able to see the pity filling my eyes as I looked up to stare, for the first time since she's entered the room, into her eyes.

"Yeah" she laughed, a slow, bitter, humorless laugh. "They're back."

* * *

 **A/N: So, first chapter from Bobby's point of view what did you think? Love it? Hate it?**

 **This is the last chapter until at late August as I'll be away until the 29th, hope you'll still stick with the story. I'm not going to lie the next chapter is _short_ but I'll explain why at the end of that chapter and hopefully I'll be able to make it up to you with an extra long chapter following that. As always reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 4**

The words were no sooner out of my mouth before the room around me exploded, people all sides drawing closer and calling out commiserations and comforts. Logan, who had been one of the closest people to me since I'd first entered the room, sticking to my side like an oversized shadow, took another shuffling step closer to me and muttered an "Aw kid" before pulling me even closer to him, wrapping one of his huge arms around my shoulders which I tried my hardest not to flinch at before reluctantly shrugging off, never taking my eyes of the icy blue ones across the room, full of silent regret before he turned his gaze to once more stare out the window, looking out over the dark ground of the old house, just like he had been when I'd first stepped into the room.

"Look" I yelled over the chaos of voices still offering condolences "it ain't a big deal. I've dealt with it before and I'll deal with it now! Right now we've got bigger things to worry about."

"She's right" stated Bobby, shrugging himself off of the wall, turning to face the room but once more looking anywhere but at me, "other mutants received the cure, Magneto and Mystique included, if... Rouge," he gave a swift glance in my direction when he mentioned my name "has her powers back then those other mutants could have too; other mutants who have the same, if not a higher classification than Rouge"

"Bobby's right" Storm stated, looking at each one of us in turn, most of the other people were already nodding along in agreement to Bobby's statement, myself included "If word gets out that the so-called cure was only temporary it will cause chaos" finally turning her attention back towards me Storm spoke in her usual calm and soothing voice "But that's a worry for later. Right now it's late, Rouge is back and planning to stay?" I nodded in answer to her question "So all that matters now is getting her settled in then we can talk about all of this _later._ Come on Rouge" her voice quiet as she addressed me, "I'll show you to your room." Picking up my duffel bag from off of the floor where she'd put it earlier after carrying it in for me, despite my protests. As I turned to leave the room I caught a glimpse of Bobby raising his head and felt the reflection of his piercing blue eyes staring into the back of my head as I followed Storm out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back guys! I know this one's short but I felt the last chapter needed to end where it did, dramatic effect and all that but I promise the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days to make up for it. I will admit the lack of reviews is a little disheartening so please leave a review, even if it's just a few words, they always help the writing process knowing what you guys are liking about the story or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 5**

We both walked in awkward silence as Storm led me down the maze long corridors and hallways to my room. _My_ room, the one I'd called my own for the short period of time that I'd lived at the academy. All the things I'd left behind in my rush to get out of there were all still there, exactly where I'd left them, a thin layer of the dust being the only indicator that any time had passed without me in this room.

"Well here you are" Storm said in her soft, reassuring tone "every thing's still here, it's all where you left it... Bobby wouldn't-"

"Bobby?" I interrupted her, a demanding and questioning tone in my voice.

"Yeah Bobby. He wouldn't let anyone touch anything in here, not even Logan. He always thought you'd come back..." the air of awkwardness that had been shattered by my outburst settling around us once as her sentence drifted off into silence.

"Guess he was right" I muttered, unable to stop a bitter tone entering my voice, taking my time to stare around the room, taking in every little detail left from my previous life.

"I'll leave you to settle in" Storm muttered as she placed my bag next to the old chest of draws by the door before turning to leave me with nothing but my thoughts.

I unpacked my clothes slowly and methodically, taking out each item individually before hanging them in my closet, waiting for the knock at the door that I knew would soon be coming. The only thing I didn't know was who would get there first, Logan or Bobby; My old friend or my old love.

The knock came as surely as I knew it would so I sent a quick "it's open" in the direction of the door while never taking my eyes or hands off of the task in front of me. It wasn't until I heard the door close behind him and Logan say "so you wanna talk about it kid?" that I released the breath I didn't even realise I'd been holding and turned to face him.

"Hey Logan... and there ain't much to talk about really, I touched someone, it happened like it always used to, feelings, memories the whole package, so I got out of there as fast as I could, drove until I was back here." There was a silence between us after that while I turned back to the pile of clothes still left neatly stacked on the bed and Logan lowered his head to stare at the floor.

"You know the kid was really cut up when you left." Logan stated, breaking the silent tension that had started to form between us and changing the subject to topic I wished I'd have be able to avoid. "Why'd you leave kid?" he asked "You said you wanted to stay, said it was for the best then you just... took off?" I took a deep breath, trying to gather my courage to explain something to Logan that I didn't even fully understand myself. Turning round and sitting on the bed I gazed at the floor while I explained everything.

"I left because it was right too Logan. I didn't fit in here anymore and _not_ just because I didn't have my powers anymore but because I just wasn't meant to be here anymore. Besides, Bobby was and _is_ better off without me. Let's face it he could have anyone he wants at least now he's had the chance at a normal relationship, one with a girl who doesn't suck the life out of him every time he tries to touch her. I did the right thing Logan."

"Sure you did kid" he muttered, "but the right thing for who? 'cause from where I'm standing neither of you did too well with you gone" and with that statement hanging in the air Logan turned and left.

I didn't know how long I'd been sat there, the battery in my old alarm clock having long since dies, Logan's words were still running through my head when my eyes snapped up to look into the corner of the room behind the door. Shuffling over to it I slid down the wall until I could wrap my arms around my legs. This part of any room had always been my 'go-to' for when things got too much, it had been that way ever since my first fateful kiss, the one that had started everything. Pulling my legs as close to my chest as I could, trying to hold myself together, I slowly let my eyes drift shut as I finally let the emotions of the day break free from the barrier I'd carefully placed them behind and wash over me, tears streaming down my face as I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the longest chapter so far! I have got a couple of chapters written up ready but at the rate inspiration is coming to me I may have to slow the rate I'm posting them until I get a bit more of the story written. Your thoughts and theories are always welcome so please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Bobby POV**_

I had wanted to talk to Marie since the moment she'd arrived, I knew there would be a serious reason for her to turn up here after all these years, particularly after her sudden and dramatic exit, this was not a social call. Of course having everyone else around had meant evading the great elephant in the room between us for a little while longer. I may have wanted to talk to Marie but that didn't mean I was ready to talk to her just yet, her presence just in the same room as me was enough to send me into a state of hostile panic: heart beating in my ears, mouth dry and a horrible churning sensation in my stomach.

It took me a good twenty minutes to pluck up enough courage, pacing up down one of the mansions many deserted corridors, this one held classrooms during the day but usually stayed pretty quiet outside of school hours. Once I'd gained enough confidence I was taking the steps up to her floor. I was just about to turn onto the corridor when I heard the sharp knock on wood which, thanks to his adamantium skeleton could only belong to one person, Logan had beaten me there. Taking in a deep breath I turned to rest my head on the wall at the top of the staircase, a tightness which I hadn't realised had settled about my chest releasing as I did so. Clearly I hadn't prepared myself as much as I though I had. Turning my back on the door I headed back down the stairs in the direction that I'd come from, no matter how curious I was about what was being said behind the closed door I knew I had no business listening.

It wasn't until about 20 minutes later, when Logan had sauntered back into the staff kitchen where I'd been sitting, each of us giving the other an acknowledging nod as he did so, that I decided to head back up to her room and try again, though only after taking some deep calming breaths to restore my lost courage and receiving an encouraging jerk of the head in the direction of her room from Logan. It had been a rough couple of years through which myself and Logan have created an unlikely kind of partnership, I'd never call what we have a friendship but once Logan had stopped seeing me as a bit of a kid a certain amount of respect had formed between us, helped by some of my actions on missions in the field, there were quite a few times where the team had ended up in sticky situations that needed _cooling_ _down_ a bit.

After giving a gentle *tap-tap-tap* on her old oak door I waited patiently for an answer. A few moments later another knock but, after hearing no sound of movement from the other side of the door I began to turn and leave. On an impulse decision, I attempted to try the door which opened easily under my touch before meeting a strong resistance from the inside, making a soft thudding noise against the obstruction. Peering through the crack at the doors hinges I caught a glimpse of a head of reddish-brown hair with its tell-tale streak of white huddled behind the door.

Squeezing through the gap I'd created I gazed at her tiny form, a sad smile creeping onto my face, there she was, curled into a tight ball in the corner behind door, the place she'd always escaped to when the world got too much for her. It wasn't the first time I'd found her like this but after she'd left I was sure it would be the last. Just like all those times before I did what I'd always done, I gathered her up in my arms and carried her gently to the bed. I could feel myself getting weaker the longer I held her in my arms, her power, no where near as strong as it used to be, gradually draining my essence from me as the smooth skin of her fore head touched the bare skin of my neck where my grey t shirt wasn't quite high enough to protect me. Laying her down as quickly but as gently as I could I was surprised that my movements hadn't woken her but she just snuggled closer into her pillows. Although I know that, given enough exposure it could have killed me, part of me missed the feel of Marie's skin touching mine. Gazing gently down at her I took the time to analyse the changes the years had caused, her hair was longer, there were more creases round her eyes, from smiling? I hoped so. The years had clearly been kind to her.

Taking one last, long look at the woman I'd once loved, (once loved? Didn't I still?) I slowly backed out of the room, switching the light off as I went and quietly shutting the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't mentioned this before but this fic is actually set in the parallel universe created by the event of Days of Future past, the timelines probably completely messed up but I'm enjoying writing it and don't worry if you haven't seen the film there won't be any spoilers for it. As usual please please please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 7**

I woke with a start. Memories of the past 7 years flooding through my mind; _staring out of the window of the mansion, frozen tears streaking down my face._

 _Ice covering the bookshelves and walls behind me as I sat huddled next to the window just staring out over the grounds, my eyes not really seeing what what in front of me._

 _The painful smack around the head from Logan as he drags me to my feet to help with training in the Danger Room._

 _Suppressing the pain enough to tech a class._

 _Helping my student with the problems they bring to me._

No. Not _my_ students, not _my_ pain, not _my_ tears, Bobby's.

It was then that I finally took in my surroundings, I was still in my room but a different part of my room. I stared at the corner where I'd fallen asleep last night as the events of last night all began to fall into place. Bobby had done it again, just like he always used to. Seven years later and he was still taking care of me. Bobby knew my powers were back so I doubted he would have deliberately touched me, did that mean I wasn't supposed to see all the things I did? From what I'd seen Bobby hadn't dealt with the years well... She'd have to thank Logan for snapping him out of it later, giving him something to work for instead of just missing her. Seeing what she had just made her feel so many times worse than she already had been ever since she first heard Bobby's voice over the intercom after so many years of silence between them.

I knew I had to come clean about what I'd seen, it wasn't fair to Bobby for me not to. He must have known, must have felt it. Sure my power was probably still weak but Logan used to describe it as having your energy clawed out of you and, given all Logan's life experiences I trusted his word.

The conversation we needed to have wasn't going to be pleasant I knew that, my leaving had left a lot of bad blood between us. Add in Andrew's presence in my life since I'd left and I knew there were going to be things said that neither of us would be too happy with, but they were truths that needed to come out in the open, for both our sakes.

Looking at the clothes still stacked, in a now slightly rumpled, pile at the end of my bed I shifted my legs from off the top of them, pulled myself up and grabbed some of the clothes, trying to prepare myself for the eventful day which I was sure would be ahead of me.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know this is super short after a long wait but ideas and motivation are 0 right now fingers crossed it'll return in a few days so I can keep writing this because I was loving it... as always your reviews are much appreciated and I think they will be especially appreciated right now because like I said I'm really lacking the motivation for this fic...


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Bobby's POV**_

I didn't realise I'd slept in until Storm hammered loudly on my bedroom door, shouting at me from the other side of the mahogany wood, "Bobby are you in there? You'll be late for your class if you don't hurry up" Groaning loudly I pulled my pillow out from underneath my head only to slam it into my face. Releasing the pillow I called out to Storm who was still stationed behind the door. "Don't worry Storm I'm up" I replied, heaving myself up until I was resting against my headboard. All my muscles ached like I'd just spent an entire day with Logan in the Danger Room. I didn't realise how much my short bout of contact with Marie had taken out of me. Though despite how much I hurt, Storm was right, my class was waiting for me, I just hoped Logan would be gracious enough to cover my Danger Room session, though gracious wasn't really one of Logan's personality traits.

I usually love teaching but today just seemed to be dragging by and paying attention to what I was supposed to be teaching the younger mutants was getting harder and harder. Through much persuading and bargaining Logan had agreed to cover my afternoon session in the Danger Room so I'd at least be free this afternoon, after this lesson, to try and find Marie- or Rouge as I suppose I should start calling her again. It would also mean that I'd be able to give my aching muscles a bit of a break, I felt like I'd aged fifty years over night with the aches and pains that were currently plaguing my limbs. I'd just set the kids in front of me off with some algebra questions when I shy face appeared through the glass in the old wooden door. The smallest sight of the stark white streak was enough to set my heart racing a million mile an hour. Momentarily excusing myself from the class I made my way towards the door.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" I asked, probably sounding a lot colder than I had meant to while she glanced over my shoulder, through the conservatory window of the classroom.

"I always thought you hated algebra" she muttered, more to herself than to me it seemed. "I guess I did" I tittered "or maybe it was just the way Jean taught it." There was a quiet pause between us, a moment of silence for our deceased teacher and team mate. Making sure to compose myself before speaking again I said "Look I cant talk right now but... will you meet me? Later? I-er I've been meaning to talk to you" I tried to keep the nervousness out of my voice, hoping she'd say yes, though I knew running my hand through my hair gave me away immediately, it was a nervous twitch I'd had since I was a kid and was something Marie had picked up on quite quickly when we were together. There were some many things between us that needed saying and I knew we needed to get them out in the open as soon as possible, festering emotions were never a good thing.

"Oh... all right... sure. I should have realised this wasn't a good time for you, I'm sorry"

"Nah, it's OK" I reassured her "Look meet me here in half an hour, class will be out and we'll have some privacy to talk, is that OK?" I can hear the note of desperation in my voice and I just hoped she couldn't hear it too. All I got was a quick nod and a small smile before she headed back down the corridor, I felt a small smile creep up onto my own face once her back was turned, although I knew that the prospect of our meeting would only make the time crawl by slower I didn't let that dampen my spirits as I turned back to my class, a new level of enthusiasm now flowing through my body.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys I know it's been a long time coming and that it's only a short one but life has been manic this last month or so and I'm doing the best I can. You're probably sick of my writing this but... _reviews please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Frozen Heart**

 **Chapter 9**

I never actually got a chance to meet with Bobby. As I turned to make my way towards the mansions front gardens to wait the 30 minutes he'd suggested before Storm cornered me.

"Rouge!" she exclaimed "I'm glad I caught you. The Professor just returned from a conference in Boston, he wants to speak to you. He's in his office I'll walk you there now if you like?" Feeling as if I couldn't refuse I took one last, long glance at Bobby's classroom door before heading straight down the corridor after Storm.

The room was exactly as I remembered from before, the furniture around the room, the old leather bound books on the shelves, time even looked to have stood still for the professor who looked just as he has all those years ago, sitting straight-backed in his wheelchair behind his old fashioned mahogany desk, a warm, welcoming smile gracing his features.

"Ah Rouge, welcome" he began, "or should I say welcome back?" the corners of his mouth twitched slightly higher at his rhetorical question. Gesturing to one of the chairs beside the window he gracefully maneuvered his chair around the desk so that we would be facing each other once I sat down. I felt slightly uncomfortable with my back facing the door but I tried not to let my discomfort show.

"It does feel strange being back" I commented "though I guess this was always where I was supposed to end up" a small sad smile graced my face after that, as memories of the life I'd built for myself flooded my mind.

Blocking out the images from my mind I turned back to face Professor X, his calm facade never breaking, showing no hint that he had seen the thoughts I tried hard to suppress. After giving a gentle shake of my head, indicating that he once again had my full attention he continued, granting my wish and acting as if nothing had happened.

"Rouge, if you wish to stay here with us you know that you are always welcome and... If you do wish to stay here there are some things that Hank and I would like to work with you on. There is something Hank and I worked on in the early years of developing this school; Power evolution. When I first met Hank he looked just like us, a normal homosapian. However from a brief glance into his mind I was able to gage his mutant abilities. I wasn't as subtle about my own power back then, not as conscious about a persons mental privacy, and in an attempt to eliminate his mutation from his genes he evolved it into what it is today" I opened my mouth to speak but the Professor politely raised a hand to stop me before continuing "I'm not talking about doing anything so drastic with your power, only simple exercises which will help your power work for you instead of controlling you. I believe, with time, that you will be able to control your power and be able to choose when to use it. You understand that I make no promises on this and, if it does work, it will most likely take years for you to gain full control" I was frozen at his words. I had seen the return of my powers as the end of the happy life I craved, not the possibility of gaining the best of both worlds.

"It will take a lot of work Rouge," he continued, pulling me out of my daydream "but I do not doubt that you will try. In the mean time, if you wish, I'm sure we still have a uniform for you?" he said, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. Nodding my head in reply, still unable to speak, I let a huge grin cross my face before the Professor nodded his head as a dismissal. Standing to leave I took two steps to the door before wheeling round and hugging the Professor, still taking care that the skin of my face touched no part of his even in my excitement. The Professor seemed shocked for just a second before patting my back gently with one hand before I practically raced out of the room, running in the direction of Logan's classroom to share my news, my previous arrangement with Bobby completely forgotten the closer I got to Logan's classroom door.

* * *

 **A/N: I guys so I'm back I know I've been gone a while but hopefully I'll be able to get chapter up semi regularly now. Feedback on the chapters is always amazing and really helpful but this time I want to know:**

 _ **Are the chapters too short?**_

 **This is something that's worrying me a bit about this fic when I consider the chapter sizes of some of my other fics. So are they too small? Just right? let me know and I'll try and work from your suggestions. Thank you hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be up in the next couple of weeks! :D**


End file.
